As cities and communities continue to grow, the demand for places to park vehicles continues to increase. Some communities may have enough land to accommodate this demand, but in other communities the ability to meet the demand is much more restricted due to a number of factors such as the location of the communities (e.g., if they are on or near a body of water), if the communities are more established and already built up, etc. Moreover, as the communities grow, the areas where parking is needed may change. Therefore, there is a need for a parking facility that provides increased parking capacity for a particular area and can be moved and positioned as needed or desired. Moreover, there is a need for a facility that may be utilized in various emergency applications where land-based parking is unavailable or unfeasible.